<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Holds All the Cards by ChromaticStasis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468326">She Holds All the Cards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticStasis/pseuds/ChromaticStasis'>ChromaticStasis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Erotica, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Man Sandwich, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Spitroasting, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticStasis/pseuds/ChromaticStasis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohsaka Rin wrestles with her attraction to two Heroic Spirits, and happens to fall into an opportunity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Holds All the Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will admit, FSN-Abridged influenced the characters' personalities a little bit...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tohsaka Rin squirmed in frustration under her bed sheets.  It never mattered what happened during the day, she always, always had trouble falling asleep.  It didn't matter that the Holy Grail War continued to rage, nearing its crescendo.  Somehow, she had escaped the church, having convinced Archer to follow her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was hours ago.  The adrenaline had stopped pumping, but its effects were still very much influencing her brain.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She darted her eyes back and forth in her room, searching for the turncoat that had aligned himself with Caster.  <em>Apparently,</em> he had done so to retrieve Saber, but it hadn't gone well.  He was found out well before his plan could bear fruit.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he's in her house again, fresh, new contract and a single command seal planted nicely on the back of her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was nowhere in sight.  <em>Archer?</em> she asked, her telepathic link still intact.  She was met with silence.  Huffing in irritation, Rin tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.  Twenty more minutes had passed, and she gave up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grumbling in the back of her throat, stretching, pushing herself back into her pillows, Rin let her mind wander over the events of the day.  She and Shirou had planned to assault the Fuyuki Church with the help of Lancer, since both of their Servants had been stolen or switched sides <em>like backstabbing little bitches.   </em>Archer met them outside, naturally having kept the lookout for Caster.  He looked so <em>smug</em>, like he was <em>expecting</em> them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The memory nearly made Rin pop a blood vessel.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving forward, he allowed herself and Shirou to pass unencumbered, but without their convenient and helpful Lancer Servant-on-loan.  While she and Shirou ran toward the church, she caught pieces of Archer and Lancer's exchange.  Something about loyalty and success.  She'd paused then, and turned to look at the two facing off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tohsaka, come on!  We gotta go!"  Shirou hissed, trying to remain quiet in enemy territory.  Rin was in awe as Lancer and Archer clashed.  It was different, much more vicious and serious than when Lancer ran into them at the school a few nights ago.  She stood, rooted to the ground, fascinated by the battle taking place in front of her.  Practiced warriors, fighting for survival.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn't identify the feeling that started to awaken within her in that moment, as she was grabbed by the wrist by Emiya "Buzzkill" Shirou and pulled toward their real objective:  Saber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she recalled, that part did not go as planned.  She and Shirou got trounced by Caster and her Master, until inexplicably, Archer returned to save them.  In but moments, both Caster and Kuzuki lie defeated, Caster an ephemeral swirl of light, and Kuzuki dead under a huge pile of rubble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest is a bit fuzzy, but Rin remembers Archer running low on magic power.  She offered to contract with him once more, which he accepted, though with no small degree of hesitation.  He glowered at Shirou, like a predator being forced to let his prey go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They then returned to their homes, Rin to the Tohsaka residence, and Shirou to his place with Saber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now, she's lying in bed, trying to sleep, and she just can't get that all-out battle out of her head.  Imagining it caused her pulse to quicken.  She violently twisted under the covers and curled up on her side, clutching the blankets in a bunch in front of her, trying at once to banish the thought, and to understand it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She called out again to Archer, and again was met with no reply.  Her eyebrows bunched as she scowled.  With another fitful motion, she threw the covers off of herself and sat up, staring pointedly towards the foot of her bed.  This amorphous, unidentified feeling was keeping her awake, and it annoyed her, pulling at her curiosity and consciousness, like edges of fabric catching on hardware.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She needed some air.  With Caster and Kuzuki taken out of the running, and Lancer at bay for now, Tohsaka decided to take a walk.  The night air was sure to help her clear her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She changed back into her clothes, headed for the door, and toed her shoes back on.  No magic in the area, no reactions of her command seal to any incoming threats, she inhaled a breath of that cool night air and started her walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was wonderful.  At first, her mind was distracted.  She could move through the streets near her residence without worry or even a thought, having grown up here and knowing the area well.  She took the time to admire the view of the city, the scent of plants at night, the sound of ambient noise from the Fuyuki Bridge and its traffic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Homurahara Academy caught her eye in the distance from her perch on a hill she happened to past.  Memories of her first battle in the Grail War invaded her mental space, the taunting tone in Lancer's voice, the battle between Archer and Lancer, and the new angle from which she viewed this event called up that strange feeling again.  Her breathing became deeper, slower.  She felt as though she was on high alert, but her surroundings started to turn to static in her ears and eyes.  She wanted to hang onto this feeling and abolish it at the same time.  It was annoying and distracting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it made her think and feel.  These were new to Tohsaka, but after having gotten out and stretching her legs for a bit, she knew what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not very hard to find," a voice pierced through her fog, snapping her back to reality.  She stared dumbly at the direction of the voice, reality piecing itself together slower than she would have liked.  The voice chuckled.  "Something wrong?  You look like you've been caught."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer materialized before Rin, as if summoned from her thoughts.  Gae Bolg rested in his grasp, nonthreatening, but Rin adopted a defensive stance all the same.  "And what do you want, Lancer?" she tried to sound authoritative and disinterested.  "We are at war, aren't we?  WHat are you doing here?"<br/>
<br/>
"Huh?"  Lancer tilted his head in confusion, blinked, then let a smile grace his lips.  "My last order was to protect you.  I haven't heard from my Master since the debacle at the Church."  He inclined his head in the general direction of the Fuyuki Church, which at this point was burning down.  "And you can call me Cu.  You know my name, I know my name, everybody knows my name.  No point in standing on formality now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin narrowed her eyes and crouched in her stance.  Either Lancer was an idiot, or he was trying to get her to lower her guard.  Neither particularly inspired confidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer, perceptive as he was, knew she had been glancing at Gae Bolg.  He grinned an impossibly sincere grin before saying, "Hey, my eyes are up here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin snarled at Lancer, gathered her magical energy and started firing Gandr bolts at him.  Lancer, nimble as he was, dodged each shot gracefully, spinning his spear in front of him to catch any stray shots.  When she noticed he made no moves to counter her attack, she ceased her assault, but her face stayed in a scowl.  "Protection?  From what?  You?  The only people left in this stupid war are you, Archer, and Saber, and the latter two are allied!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Smart,</em> Lancer thought, raising his hands up in surrender, his spear disappearing from his hand into the ether.  "You're alone out here.  You didn't have a clue I was nearby.  Your servant has left you unguarded.  If I wanted you hurt or kidnapped, I would have been able to do so easily," he spoke in matter-of-fact, near-arrogant tones.  "But that's not my style.  I think you know that."  He started taking slow steps toward Rin,, who eyed him warily while she thought over his words.  As he got closer, his hands lowered to a resting position, standing tall near her.  She let him get within striking distance, his reach far longer than hers even without his spear.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin glowered up at him,  but her tension had relaxed a little bit, replaced slowly by that curiosity that nagged at her today.  There, he saw his opening, and gave that same disarming smile.  "Well, here I am, little lady.  You know," he paused a moment to size her up, noting her stance and demeanor more closely, "I have a problem with my current Master.  He's," Lancer glanced around, as if making sure nobody was listening, "not the sort of person I'd care about swearing my loyalty to.  You know?  I wasn't given the choice to serve him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin's eyebrows quirked together, hearing his tale.  "But, hang on.  I thought a contract had to be agreed upon?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer hummed an affirmation.  "Usually, it does.  I swore my spear to another, and then my current master, um, <em>acquired</em> the command seals from her."  Rin could see the muscles in his jaw working as he recalled the circumstances of his servitude.  He huffed a sigh, as if blowing the memory away.  "But, while I can't offer you my command seals, I can offer you the rest of my loyalty.  I am capable of ignoring his orders."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that, Rin bristled again.  "And he told you to protect me, right?  How do I know you're not disarming me, making me let my guard down so you can <em>disobey</em> him then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer sighed and shrugged.  "If I could give you my command seals, I would.  You've fought with me, you've fought against me, you understand a little bit of what I'm about."  He turned broad side to Tohsaka, inclining his head towards her.  "I can't force you to trust me.  But," he reached out slowly, making sure Rin saw his hand.  She eyed it warily, but stood still.  "If you decide you want my help, I will be nearby."  He touched her jawline with his fingertips, let his smile sharpen.  "Just like my Master told me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin tensed at his touch, but she didn't move, instead studying his actions.  Him turning broad side to her meant he was not as quick to attack her if he wanted to, and the look in his eyes seemed sincere.  She held his gaze for a long moment, and despite her better judgment, felt her apprehension slowly unravel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fact that Rin tried so hard to hide her wavering suspicion of Lancer was clear to him.  He took a breath to speak, but he stopped when he saw Rin's eyes slide shut and she sighed, reaching up and taking his hand with hers.  "Fine," she relented, guiding his hand from her face before opening her eyes.  "You want to prove it?  Don't attack Archer, either."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her stare was hard, her lips pressed into a thin line and a slight frown.  She wasn't messing around, watched Lancer's every microexpression for hesitation or deceit.  All she saw was some thought.  "Hmmm," Lancer considered her demand, leveling his own stern look at her.  It was a show, for sure.  He had no intention on crossing blades with Archer again, not after their last fight, and not after his opponent went out of his way to save Rin, even though he was not contracted to her at the time.   He touched his fingertips to his forehead and sighed, hiding his grin.  "I can manage that, for you," he spoke quietly, as though to keep others from overhearing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satisfied with his answer, Rin relaxed and stood to her full height.  "Good."  She  took her eyes off of him and looked towards the billowing smoke in the distance.  She remembered again the battle she witnessed, and remembered that one of the participants was standing in front of her, pledging his services to her.  She started to feel a different type of anxiety, cast her eyes downward, chewed on the inside of her cheek.  Her gaze slid to Lancer's feet, her stare not one of submission or of being demure.  She was wrestling with her rapidly-growing attraction to the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just <em>admitting</em> that to herself caused her to shrink into herself a little bit.  He was an incorrigible flirt, an ephemeral being, and he was <em>supposed</em> to be her enemy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe that's why.  Maybe the idea that he should be unreachable drew her to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That he was handsome and confident didn't hurt, either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that suit left very little to the imagination.  <em>You could grate cheese on those abs,</em> she immediately rebuked herself for thinking, outwardly wincing at her own stupid thought.  Her own stupidity was starting to cause her pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slightly confused, Lancer approached Rin, watching the war going on in her head through the expressions on her face.  "Hey, you all right there, Little Red?"  He waved his hand in front of her face, stooping down to try and get her to look at his face again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin, stunned out of her own thoughts, stared, wide-eyed at Lancer, nearly swallowed her own tongue in surprise.  She'd been looking right at him and still, he took her by surprise.  She really <em>was</em> dumber around him.  Her face turned bright red as mental images flashed through her mind.  Lancer's lips on hers.  Lancer touching her bare skin.  Lancer clutching her while he grinds into her.   She shivered and covered her mouth with her hand to prevent a squeak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer didn't miss <em>that</em>.  His experiences in life meant that he knew when somebody was attracted to him.  From what he gathered about Rin, both in his own observations and in his shared dreams with his Master, Rin was proud and obstinate, kind of a know-it-all, and desperately afraid to admit when she isn't in control.  Their assault on the Fuyuki Church was all the proof Lancer needed to confirm how headstrong she was.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>This is going to be fun.</em>  Lancer adopted a look of relief upon seeing her look up again.  "Oh, good.  I was worried you'd decided to be afraid of me after all," he punctuated with a rub to the back of his neck and a bashful smile.  Rin started to get her hackles up at the accusation of her fear, but Lancer pretended not to notice.  "Do you want to keep walking, or go back home?  I'll accompany you," he offered, as if he wasn't already going to tail her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah.  Sure."  Rin measured her reply carefully, pushing the thoughts away as best she could.  "Maybe we can chat while we wander," she said in an effort to seem friendly.  Her body language was rigid and forced, but she played it off as if she were being standoffish.  She practically vibrated with nervousness, but her life as a mage in training helped her hide some of it.  Lancer had a keen eye, though, and saw through her with no effort.  He gestured for her to lead, and followed beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Along the way, they took a winding path through the roads and fields, getting comfortable in each other's company.  They talked about the war, the people who were already lost, the killing and reanimation of Shirou, and soon, they were discussing the fights between Lancer and Archer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer huffed, breath vapors rising in the cold air.  "I don't really like the guy, but his prowess speaks for itself," he admitted.  "If it weren't for his arrogance and his methods, I might even respect him," he furthered his point.  He'd been in step with Rin through their walk, and she'd been edging closer to him, having started a few feet away from him, until now, when she was a mere few inches, their arms brushing.  "Huh?"  He looked down at her curiously.  She'd been quiet the whole time he talked about the battles.  "Are you all right?  You haven't said a word in the last fifteen minutes," he prodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Listen," there was a tension in her voice.  She struggled with what she wanted to say, but Lancer looked around, ears listening in every direction, just in case she meant there was an attack coming.  He tensed and froze, all of his senses heightened as he started to prepare for a fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, he felt her fingertips hesitantly touching his lower back.  He remained alert, pretending not to notice, scanning the horizon, though now with little real attention paid.  He heard her out while rooted to his spot.  "I h-, have a problem," she let the words fall from her mouth.  He still didn't face her, but glanced at her from his peripheral vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin's thoughts had gotten worse.  She imagined, unbidden, being touched by Lancer.  Then, another thought invaded her mind of Archer  touching her at the same time.  Throughout their discussion, those thoughts kept coming at her, and the memory of their fight, the exchange of blows, the sounds they made, the practiced movements, all very real.  But her brain arranged them in such a way that revealed to her how truly depraved she was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A problem?"  Lancer relaxed and turned to face Rin, whose face was once again bright red.  Her hand dropped from his back, having slid down his hip before leaving him.  His voice was a little lower than it had been, his concern a mask for his curiosity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I'm a pervert," she voiced, never one to shy from reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer's grin was brief, but sly all the same, and Rin never saw it as she was once again fixing her gaze to the floor.  "Come on, Little Red, how could that be a problem?" he chided.  "This is a <em>war.</em>  If I were you, I'd take my fun where I can get it."  He was careful to make a general statement, to avoid revealing his hopes that Rin would throw herself at him.  He truly liked and admired Rin, but he would never force her to do something against her will.  Flirtatious though he was, and though they called him the Hound of House Culann, he was no beast.  To abbreviate his point, he turned from her again to continue down the path they'd taken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin clenched her jaw, grabbed his wrist.  "I didn't say I was done," she said in a low, venomous tone.  She glared at him through her bangs, blue eyes set in a hardened look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer stopped again and looked over his shoulder at her.  He didn't react to her glare, but he did stay in place so she could continue.  He prepared himself to be propositioned, the obvious hostility in Rin a thin cover for the lust she'd tried to hide.  She seethed at his nonchalant demeanor.  His patience pissed her off.  Here she was, a wreck from this alien feeling, these intrusive thoughts, and he stood and stared at her.  No fluster.  No impatience.  His composure irritated her.  She threw his wrist out of her hand and advanced on him, pushing his chest.  "I can't stop," she shoved again, "thinking about you," another push, "touching me!"  She ground the words out and stared him in the face.  She leaned up to him, not making any more contact, her voice dangerously low at the more depraved part of her confession.  "And I can't stop thinking about Archer joining us in the fun," she spat out, disgusted with herself.  Maybe this would scare the spear-man off.  Maybe the thought of the three of them screwing around would shock him to the point of leaving her alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer stood quietly and let Rin get out her confession.  He wore a mask of calm, watching her throw her temper tantrum, not moving an inch from where he stood, her pushes more for show and less for force.  The only reaction he couldn't hide was the shadow cast over his eyes as he lowered his head to level his gaze at her.  Lancer was a worldly man, and not one to shy away from something as trivial as a two-guys three-way.  It happened a lot in his lifetime, but it was taboo in this timeline.  The Grail had taught him that.  When her tantrum ran its course, and she awaited his reply, he gave a smug sound.  "Wow.  You really <em>are</em> a pervert," he observed, smirked down at her as her resolve wavered, her glare softened and uncertainty replaced her bravery.  "That's all right, Little Red.  You're in good company," he patted her on the head affectionately, though his tone was sly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin shut her eyes and let him pat her on the head, confused by the familiarity of the gesture.  The sound of his voice sent thrills through her body, and her eyes opened in an uncharacteristically shy manner.  "So, you'll," she trailed off, her eyes wide in wonder.  That was much easier than she expected it would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer grinned.  "I could never say no to a pretty lady like you," he admitted.  "I'm not sure your Archer would be as receptive.  I can set my feelings towards him aside for a night of fun, but can he?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the wind was taken out of Rin's sails.  She was prepared to walk away from Lancer.  She was ready for him to recoil in horror at the idea of spending time in bed with her <em>and</em> Archer.  But here he was, accepting it, even concerned at the idea that Archer would not consent.  "Huh," she expelled the sound, then started laughing, all of the tension leaving her body.  She came down from her laugh, seeing Lancer's grin sharpening, then slid over next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist.  "Let's go, then," she said with renewed confidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, hang on. Whoa!"  Lancer was pulled along, though he allowed it to happen, putting up a token fight, just in case she wasn't sure of her decisions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, shut up. You're a Heroic Spirit.  You could resist if you wanted to," she teased him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squeezed his hip then, and his doubts were obliterated.  He clenched his jaw and reached around Rin, pulling her by her shoulder to lean on him.  "True."  He held her there for a long moment, his brain working quickly for a way to make this work for Rin.  He was persuasive, charming, and persistent.  She was tenacious and thought quick on her feet.  They would find a way to make it happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin approached her residence, trying to sense Archer's presence.  She didn't have to use magic, as the smell of freshly brewed tea wafted through the air.  Yes, he was home.  Not enough time had passed for Shirou to invade her space.  He and Saber were likely back at the Emiya residence, licking their wounds and getting caught up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked through the door alone, Lancer having trailed behind in spirit form.  Archer did not possess the ability to sense other servants through magical means, and a doorway was a poor conduit through which to look for clues, especially with her standing in it.  Archer scowled at Rin.  "You left the residence."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"And you didn't answer my telepathic call," she retorted.   "Twice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer grunted and returned to his task, pouring the tea.  "You were out of tea.  I went to get more."  He sounded a little put out, but his irritation was at her leaving the home.  "You know that Lancer is still out there, right?  And Saber isn't a guaranteed ally, now that I tried to kill Shirou."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Rin snorted.  "Like that's the first or last time you'll try that," she mocked him.  She waited for him to serve her tea.  "Besides, I know that Lancer is no longer a threat," she presented the information to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer's breath hesitated and his spine straightened.  "Oh, that's right," he relaxed, sipping his tea.  "You allied with him when I switched sides and broke our contract," he replied.  He didn't seem to entertain the notion that betrayal was a <em>bad</em> thing, no matter the reason for it.  Rin's eyebrow twitched at his casual mention of a wound that fresh.  Still, he continued.  "So, has the Hound of Culann gone back to heel?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, not exactly," Rin didn't feel the need to be coy with Archer.  He was certainly not coy around her.  "We have an accord," she laid out.  "His Master commanded him to defend me, and that's what he's been doing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Naturally," Archer set his tea cup on the serving plate.  "There was much to gain from your survival, Rin.  My appearance of betrayal likely spurred him to action."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin sighed wearily.  "You would make this about you, wouldn't you?"  She sneered at him.  "As a matter of fact," she leaned forward, delicately placing her own cup down on the table, "he <em>has</em> come to heel," she used his words.  She watched for his reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"'Come' to heel?"  Archer canted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing.  "What have you done, Rin?" he asked, suspense in his voice.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin smiled, the picture of wickedness.  "Don't tell me <em>you</em> haven't noticed.  You're an <em>Archer.</em>  Perceptiveness is supposed to be <em>your strength</em>, isn't it?"  She rose from her seat and rounded the table, standing at Archer's side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer remained seated, watching her walk towards him until she stood next to him, then stared at his half-empty tea cup.  Yes, he was aware of Rin's attraction.  They shared dreams every so often.  That's part of how she sussed out his identity.  The dreams she had ranged from memories of her father's funeral, to the poor decisions Kirei had made on her behalf, slowly chipping away at her financial stability.  But lately, they'd become much more salacious, and he was usually in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Come to heel,</em> she had said.  Archer's eyes flew open and he whipped his head around to look at Rin.  "Wait a minute!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin narrowed her eyes at him, and he stood straight up, the chair he was in flying behind him and clattering to the ground.  Rin slid her arm around Archer, and the bigger picture showed as he saw her other arm linked behind Lancer, who was covering his face, slightly embarrassed by RIn's handling of the situation.  She had no tact.  No sense of delicacy.  Archer's face was flaming red, and his glare could drill holes into both him and Rin.   The smug, triumphant smirk on Rin's face only meant one thing.<br/>
<br/>
She'd already discussed this with Lancer.  Which meant he <em>agreed </em>to this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer exchanged looks with the other two, his surprise giving way to fury, then confusion.  Rin kept her hold on him, digging her fingers into his hip.  She knew very well he could break her hold with no effort, but he chose to stay, working through his bewilderment.  Eventually, she felt him start to relax.  His composure returned to him, his characteristic scowl graced his features.  His hard glare remained firmly on Lancer, who was now peeking at him through his fingers.  He spoke to Rin, "So, you let this stray follow you home," he measured his words.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer dropped his hand and sneered, took a breath to retort, but Rin was quicker.  "Big talk, coming from a turncoat," she chided him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer's jaw clenched, and he let his eyes move from Lancer to Rin.  Her tone had sounded far less bitter than the occasion called for.  She tilted her head up to look at him, her eyes glittering in amusement.  After all, his plan had brought Caster and her Master down.  No reason to stay mad.  Her fingertips moved from his hip to his spine, tracing his vertebrae.  He had to admit, he liked the feeling.  A pleasant thrum went through his limbs, an involuntary reaction to her touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lancer's expression change, from defensive to something pleasant, unidentifiable, and Archer realized Rin was doing the same spine touch to Lancer.   He shifted his focus back to Rin, studying her expression.  She didn't appear to be under any kind of spell or control.  This energy was much like the energy that had shrouded his dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She really <em>did</em> want this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay," Archer sighed, "Point taken."  He felt her fingertips roaming to the base of his spine, and he swallowed.  "I, uh.  I think I'd be open to that," he agreed.  Archer had a long time being a counter Guardian, and remembered each time he was summoned.  There were far worse situations than this where he had a lot of fun.  Who knows?  Maybe he would enjoy this, too.  Her hand cupped his arse, her palm smoothed down the curve to his thigh.  He coughed, adopted a new, much less convincing scowl.  "I assume this was your plan," he informed Rin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin lost a little of her composure.  She should have guessed he would have figured that out, but hearing the pointed accusation made her feel so <em>dirty.</em>  The rational part of her brain still functioning was trying hard to convince her she was making a mistake.  This <em>was</em> her idea.  It was a wild fantasy that she never imagined would come true, but she saw her chance and took it.  Now, they were all standing in her dining room, discussing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if sensing her hesitation, Lancer's hand pressed to Rin's back, rubbing in small circles.  Feeling his hand on her sent that rational part of her brain packing, and she met Archer's gaze with dark enthusiasm.  "Yes, it was," she spoke with shaky breaths.  She was afraid.  She was excited.  Nervous.  Thrilled.  The more likely this scenario was, the more she desperately wanted it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer let a half-smile sneak onto his lips, seeing her eagerness.  He closed his eyes briefly and chuckled.  "I guess we'll have to figure out where to do all this," he sighed, prying himself from Rin's grip and moving towards her bedroom.  He took three long strides, then paused, quirked an eyebrow at the other two.  "Well?  Are you coming?"  He gestured towards the hall with his head, emphasizing with an 'after you' gesture from his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Images of the promise those words held put Rin under siege, mental pictures of the things they could do causing her to freeze in place.  Her expression had darkened, her pupils dilated.  She turned to follow Archer's gesture, but was caught in Lancer's grasp before she could get far.  He pulled her back against his front, holding her there while he leaned his head down, laving the crook of her neck with his tongue, planting a wet, sloppy kiss on the spot.  His hands held her waist and hip, but didn't make any more movements than that.  "Don't worry.  You'll have a lot of fun with us tonight," he whispered, simultaneously easing Rin's mind and sending shocks throughout her body.  He released her and gently nudged her forward, smirked with satisfaction that he'd gotten the first move in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer frowned, but it was envy, not disapproval that wrote that look.  Rin passed him, dumbstruck by Lancer's attack.  Before Lancer could follow, Archer put himself between them, a pettiness that he would allow himself today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer wouldn't be outdone by a silly trick like that.  They were in this together.  He needed to make sure Archer knew that, and with a wicked smile, he pulled Archer's back to him as well, repeating the motion he'd done to Rin seconds before.  Archer froze, Lancer's body pressed flush against his back.  He shuddered at Lancer's touch, but instead of that sloppy kiss, the man's tongue found its way up to Archer's ear.  "Don't forget, big guy," he spoke lowly, his hands roaming to Archer's midsection, traveling down to his crotch.  "We're all having fun tonight.  Not just the little lady."  His words packed heat, caused Archer to grit his teeth.  He willed his body not to lean back into Lancer's, but he couldn't stop his breath from catching in his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Lancer's hands could reach his groin, Archer broke the hold and tromped after Rin, refusing to look back at Lancer.  He wouldn't allow himself to be flustered so easily.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer's mischievous smirk went unappreciated, having been left alone in the hall.  He shrugged and shook his head, then followed after the other two, privately running his tongue over his lips.  Yes, this would be fun, indeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin watched the two men enter the room, Archer once again bright red, Lancer looking quite pleased with himself.  She knew she had missed something and pouted.  "So, how do we begin?"  She asked the question clinically, the only way she knew how without turning into a stuttering, stammering mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer and Lancer exchanged glances.  One of them had to be the initiator.  After a brief moment, Archer relented, nodding to Lancer to take the lead.  He and Rin came up with this crackpot idea.  He could get things started.  Hell, he had <em>already</em> gotten things started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well," Lancer began, stepping towards Rin.  She watched him carefully, feeling all of her inexperience bubble to the surface.  "First, we get comfortable with each other," he offered, taking Rin's hand.  She followed Lancer's lead, glancing at Archer who stood, cross-armed a few feet away.  Lancer's attention was fully on Rin, pulling her body against his once more, her front to him this time.  He pulled her against him, felt her curves against his frame.  He sighed deeply, openly appreciative of the feeling of Rin in his arms.  He pressed a kiss to the top of Rin's head, a genuine, almost loving gesture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin felt her body react.  She leaned on Lancer, his gentle manner having dropped her guard instantly.  She closed her eyes and pressed her palms to his back, her face buried in his chest.  She felt safe, which was a strange feeling for her.  She hadn't felt safe for years.  It was addictive, intoxicating.  She lingered there, allowed herself to feel this way as long as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer waited a moment, then without moving, cracked an eye open and signaled with his gaze for Archer to join them, behind Rin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another presence seemed to alter the sound of air around her, and before Rin knew it, Lancer's hands moved from her back.  She started to pull away, but hit a solid mass which did not allow her to move away from Lancer much.  Suddenly, she felt very small, sandwiched between the two men, easily six feet tall each and built like war machines.  She looked up, pulled her face from Lancer's chest, craning her neck as much as she could, only to be stopped when Archer nipped at the opposite side of her neck that Lancer had assaulted earlier.  She bit back a squeak, and as if invited, Lancer's mouth descended upon hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kiss was gentle, but heated, slow, patient, with barely-concealed desire.  Rin shivered, her hands slid from Lancer's back to his sides.  She didn't know what to do with her range of motion constricted.  She felt hands on her hips and thighs, both men touching her, each identifiable in the way they touched her.  Lancer's hands were gentler, more even, his fingertips gliding over the exposed flesh of her thighs, while Archer's gripped her hips, holding her in place while he peppered her neck and shoulder with tiny bites and increasingly fervent kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One hand moved up to touch Lancer's face, then roamed back to the nape of his neck to hold him there.  Her other hand slid up Lancer's side and off of him, finding purchase in Archer's hair.  Archer growled deeply in response, the resonating sound vibrating through his chest into her back.  She whimpered then, felt her need grow steadily.  She broke from Lancer, whose hooded gaze sent another shock through her system.  She guided him away, long enough to break from Archer's hold, only to rotate in place.  She wanted to feel Archer against her front and Lancer to her back this time, and decided actions were better than words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer groaned when Rin pressed her ass against him, bowed his head until his forehead rested in her hair.  Archer smirked down at Rin.  She was so flustered and needy already.  He teased her this time, brushing the backs of his index fingers in a twin trail down her collarbone, her arms, her hands, then curling his hands against her thighs and dragging his fingernails against her skin, leaving a pleasant sting in their wake.  When he reached her hips, another pair of hands was already there.  Lancer's, of course.  Archer's smirk deepened.  He covered  Lancer's hands with his own.  He then pulled at Rin by the hips, gently grinding against her, then pushing her back to make her press harder against Lancer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin's breath caught in her throat, and Lancer inhaled sharply.  Their movements, for the moment, were controlled almost entirely by Archer, who rocked against Rin rhythmically and slowly.  He felt one of Lancer's hands try and break free, and he let it go.  The hand moved past Rin and came to rest on Archer's arse, rubbing and kneading there.  Archer jumped a little at the contact, jerking harder against Rin than he had intended, forcing her to slam back into Lancer, who answered with matched intensity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had become so tightly wound already, and though they didn't properly line up, Rin felt their eagerness and it thrilled her.  She glared at Archer, who had not kissed her like she wanted.  She decided to take the initiative there, pulling him down to claim her prize.  Archer's kiss was more demanding, more insistent.  He was much more aware of what Rin wanted, having seen it in their shared dreams.  In the heat of this moment, he fed off of that, growling once more when her lips met his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smothered and in need of air, Rin broke away, gasping for breath.  The sound of her gasps fueled both men, each looking up from Rin at each other.  Sparks flew between them, a rivalry there that would not be set aside, even for this.  Archer demanded retribution, reaching past Rin and pulling Lancer into a harsh, domineering kiss, taking control back from the man in blue.  He stared Lancer in the face the entire time, though his eyes were half-lidded.  Lancer answered with a low growl of his own, his body reacting and bucking against Rin, pushing her forward and against Archer again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were getting nowhere with this.  Archer severed his connection with Lancer and took half a step back from Rin.  He eyed her, watching for hesitation or a sense of having been overwhelmed.  She was disheveled, lips bruised, hair a total mess.  They'd barely begun, and they had already put her through the ringer.  Archer gave a smug look and sound, met Lancer's look, and they silently agreed to lie Rin on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer grasped Rin's wrist and pulled her along, guiding her to her bed and lying her down, settling himself down over top of her.  He held her wrists over her head, nestled himself between her legs, and resumed grinding against her, as they had been doing moments before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin happily went along to the bed, though she was slightly confused why all of them were still fully clothed.  She felt Archer's knee nudging between her thighs, and as though by instinct, she parted them, allowing him room to lie his body between them.  The contact against her panties was much more pronounced.  She felt his hips pressing against hers, his body rubbing against her crotch.  She gasped and mewled, squirmed beneath Archer in an attempt to keep up.  He chuckled a low, satisfied sound at her reactions.  He then let her wrists go and pushed himself off of the bed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin panted softly, watched as Archer moved away from her.  She sat up slowly.  The two men were waiting patiently for her.  "What's going on?" she asked, wondering if she had misstepped somehow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer answered while Archer adjusted himself.  "If you're comfortable with it, well, this sort of thing is difficult of we all keep our clothes on," he clumsily explained.  He scratched his head, trying and failing to find a delicate way to put it.  "I'm getting naked.  If you'd care to join me, then please, do," his eyes bore into Rin, his desire for her clear in his expression.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin felt a little bolder after their exchange just now.  She smiled, despite herself.  "Well, there are two of you, and one of me.  I think," she touched her chin, as if in deep thought, "I would like to have my Servants undress me."  Her heart pounded harder as she said what she wanted out loud.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh?"  Lancer arched an eyebrow at Rin.  "I'm your servant now?"  He allowed his top armor to evaporate to spirit form, leaving him bare-chested.  "I guess if my first task as your new servant is to undress you, I'll just have to bear that burden."  He started towards her, eyeing her garments.  Red coat, black skirt, black thigh-highs, brown vest, white shirt.  Easy enough.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin watched Lancer, who walked past her.  She felt the mattress dip behind her when he sat, one foot planted on the ground, one knee to the other side of her.  His hands rested on her shoulders, gently kneading, his thumbs pressing into her muscles.  It felt strange at first, but she found she relaxed more.  She shut her eyes and sighed appreciatively, lulled into security little by little, her head bowed.  Lancer moved his ministrations lower, rubbing her back, and while he attended her, she looked up again to see Archer, his chest plate and mantle gone, watching the two of them.  He was content to let Lancer get his time in.  Besides, watching Rin in such a dazed state stirred something in Archer he'd entirely forgotten.  He studied her reactions, even watched Lancer's movements and reactions.  The spear-man was taking his time.   A lot of time, honestly.  He started to feel impatient, and made his way over to Rin.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Lancer, meanwhile, eased Rin's red coat off of her and laid it neatly on the ground.  He returned to Rin, pressing his chest to her back, his cheek to the side of her head.  His hands glided over her sides, feeling her form.  He spared a look to Archer, who had finally decided to move, and who had knelt in front of Rin, taking her ankle into his hand.  The two men made brief eye contact, then returned to their tasks.  Lancer took care to match Archer's pace, keeping his hands on Rin's sides, then down to her hips when Archer started winding his hands up Rin's calf, moving slowly and deliberately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin leaned back against Lancer, surrounded by his warmth.  Her heart pounded harder when she looked to see Archer kneeling before her.  His eyes never left hers when he took her foot and ankle into his hands, ran his palm up her calf to the crook of her knee, holding her there.  His other hand left her ankle, drew up over her shin and knee, coming to rest over her thigh.  His fingers splayed out over the fringe of her stocking, fingertips brushing against her bare skin, tracing the outer edge of her thigh, teasing her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second his fingertips touched her skin, Lancer's hands traveled back up Rin's body, up her sides, past her waist, coming to rest at her bust, his hands wrapped around her rib cage, his fingers delicately brushing against the sides and underside of her breasts.  Lancer sucked in a breath between his teeth and sighed against the shell of Rin's ear.   He felt Rin shiver in his grasp.  His fingers moved just enough to test the weight of her bosom, not enough to grope or bounce her, but just enough to feel her.   He slid his tongue over Rin's ear and down to her neck, his lips following in hot, open-mouthed kisses, slow and deliberate, drawing out more tiny whimpers from Rin, music to his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer slowly peeled Rin's stocking from her leg, letting his fingers drag on her skin.  He cast the garment aside, returning his hold to the back of her knee, leaning down and grazing his teeth over her skin, just above the knee joint on her thigh, where the fringe of her stocking had been.  He felt her shudder when he dragged his tongue over the same spot, then sucked in just a little bit of her skin between his teeth, giving a gentle bite before he drew away, moving to repeat his movements on the other leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin couldn't think.  She felt hot all over while adrenaline surged in her veins.  She didn't know what to do with her hands, knew only they grasped at her comforter for purchase.  She felt both men's lips and tongues on her, but it wasn't enough.  She wanted more.  Her head lolled back against Lancer's shoulder, eyes fluttered shut.  They were taking their time and already, she was full to bursting with desire.  When Archer nipped at the inside of her thigh, she gasped softly, squirming in their hold.  She felt Lancer chuckle more than heard him, the spasm of his midsection against her back slight, but palpable.  She was vaguely aware of Lancer's hands moving to unclasp her vest, felt him lean into her when he reached past Rin to hold her arms, easing them back so she'd let go of the comforter.  Her vest slid off of her arms and evaporated from her memory.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ventured a glance down to Archer, who had done away with her socks and had moved to planting more bites and kisses to her calves and thighs.  He wouldn't move any higher than where the hem of her skirt lay across her lap.   Lancer draped one arm across her belly, his other having taken hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips.  He held her in place while he pressed himself against her, his lips warm against her hand and wrist.  He sneaked in a touch of his tongue, a feather-light touch before his lips touched her wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer rose from his place at Rin's thighs, his palms splayed out over them and curling around her curves, his fingertips digging into the flesh of the backs of her legs.  He firmly, but gently pushed Rin and Lancer back, giving the other man time to adjust so he could lie flat, pulling Rin along with him.  Archer settled his hips between Rin's legs, held his upper body up enough not to crush the girl between them.  He watched both she and Lancer, pushed forward on Rin wth his hips, grinding against her still-covered core, rocking her into Lancer, whose hands had anchored to Rin's waist.  Rin whined in response.  Her hips jerked from the initial contact.  Archer's eyes darkened, and he allowed himself to move forward, nuzzling his face against her chest, groaning from the feel of them, soft, warm and firm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer grit his teeth, the weight of the two above him pressing him to the mattress.  He raised his knees to cradle Rin between his thighs, holing her in place by her waist so she didn't get jostled too much.  Archer's grinding pressed Rin's butt against his groin, and he hissed at the motion.  His hips flexed in rhythm with the other two, his breath starting to come in soft puffs.  He was pinned in place, watching as Archer rubbed his face against Rin's tits, clothed they were, and he decided he wanted to touch.  His hand moved deliberately, listening for protest from Rin.  His hand slid under her shirt, tracing her curves, moving slower when his fingertips brushed the crease under her breast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin felt a trail of flame where Lancer's fingers touched her bare skin.  She had gotten into the rhythm set by Archer, attempting to maintain her control of herself by breathing deeply.  When he hesitated, she moaned, half in pleasure, half in frustration.  Her voice was unrecognizable, so full of need when she spoke.  "What are you waiting for?"  The slow pace was fun, but it had not taken long for her to lose patience.  She knew she wanted, <em>needed</em> something, and what they were doing teased her until her vision started to blur.  Archer stroked against her once, a little more enthusiastic than the rest when she spoke, his teeth nipping at her, though catching only the fabric of her shirt.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was ready to explode.  As if to emphasize her point, she writhed between the men, desperate to feel more contact, more skin, more lips and hands.   Her fervent grinding earned her a groan from Lancer, a growl from Archer.  Lancer's hand found its way to her bosom, cupping and kneading it gently.  Archer, by contrast, grasped the seam of Rin's blouse, wrenching and tearing to the side, buttons flying from the tension.  Archer didn't stop to look, his palm coming up to the side of her other breast, the flat of his tongue drawing a line from under her bust line, across her cleavage, back up to her collar bone, where he bit Rin, lingering for a long moment, feeling her squirming and moaning beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin cried out helplessly, at the whim of her reactions.  She thrashed as her first climax came, Archer's ministrations and Lancer's support having sent her over the edge early.  Both men clutched her tightly, feeling her ride out the orgasm, Archer's teeth against her collar bone, Lancer's fingers grasping her breast.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Rin started to come down, a heavy-breathing mess, Archer chuckled, rearing up from on top of Rin, letting her breathe.  "That was quick," he taunted her, looking down on the scene before him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer helped Rin up, brought her to a seated position in front of him again before he stood, moving to stand beside Archer, looking down at Rin.  He, too grinned smugly.  "Wow.  None of us are even naked yet," he teased.  He did admire their handiwork, especially since Rin began to catch her breath and glowered at them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope you don't think this means we're done," she warned.  She took it upon herself to discard her ruined blouse, having not worn a bra because she had three layers of clothes on.  She narrowed her eyes at them, eyeing their half-naked forms.  They barely even looked warmed up.  That, or they both kept their composure with little effort.  She feigned soreness, whimpering and touching her collar bone.  "Ugh, this stings," she complained, but abbreviated with her own mischievous smirk.  "I'm gonna be reminded of this every time it throbs."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer's eyes glinted with pride, seeing the bruises appear on Rin's skin.  The smug sound that came from him was clear.  Lancer glanced at him, then smiled at Rin in an effort to keep himself in check.  "Allow me to help you feel better, then, Master," he knelt on the bed next to Rin, facing her this time.  "Let me distract you from that brutality."  His mouth lingered over her neck, not touching her skin.  She heard the sound of a zipper, felt the cool air on her bared hip.  Her wicked smile wavered when she felt that, when she saw Lancer's expression, suddenly serious.  He slid to his knees in front of Rin, sinking slowly to the floor, his fingers finding the waistband of her skirt.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Understanding what Lancer needed, Rin shifted her weight so he could pull her skirt down her legs.  When he looked up at her, the look he gave her felt like reverence.  He appreciated what he saw, especially since the level of trust she had to show him for this was uncharacteristic, even among current era mages.  More importantly, Lancer <em>wanted</em> to make her feel good, independent of all other factors.  He wanted to take the lead this time.  Archer already got ahead of him, and as a direct result of his rough form of affection, Rin came violently between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would show Rin that she could cum with gentleness, too.  Well, <em>more</em> gentle, anyway.  He was not much of a gentleman, but he would make sure Rin was well taken care of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer decided to sit back and watch.  He was curious what Lancer would do, absent Archer's guidance.  He did decide to discard his pants and boots, leaving him in his boxers, a much more agreeable fabric than his armor.  He adjusted himself, got comfortable, his cock at half-mast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin's eyes were riveted to Lancer, that look of admiration still captivating her.  He'd broken the gaze, rising from the floor and pushing her to the bed again, this time taking his place next to her, lying on his side.  He propped himself up on his elbow so he could watch Rin's reactions to his touch.  His fingertips ghosted over her skin, skimming her sides and her belly, her hips and waist, her thighs all the way up to her throat.  His fingers roamed on their own, keeping away from her more sensitive parts, while he watched her face.  At first, she was content to be touched in this way, sighing contentedly, humming appreciatively.  But before long, she recognized that he was avoiding the best parts.  His fingers would cross her thighs, but not touch between them.  He would caress the sides of her breasts, but not her nipples.  The moment Lancer recognized her dawning frustration, he lay down the rest of the way beside her, tracing a pattern on her shoulder with the tip of his tongue.  His hot breath reached her neck, sending goosebumps over her.  She shivered, shifted to try and make Lancer's fingers touch more of her, but he compensated, easily dodging her attempt.  "Remember, Master," he spoke in a low tone, "I asked you to call me, Cu."  His fingers dipped between her thighs, tracing along the edge of her panties.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin shouted in frustration from the closeness of his touch.  Lancer's evil smile was hidden when he buried his face against her neck, murmuring to her how smooth her skin felt, how perfect it was, how much he wanted her.  All while playing with the band in the crook of her leg that held her underwear in place.  "Lancer," she shuddered.  "I, ungh," she lost her words when Lancer let his fingertips dance over her pubic bone, missing her center on purpose.  She felt his tongue on her neck again, his favorite place, she guessed, his words filling her ears and sending her pulse through the roof.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer hummed, mocking disappointment.  "I can't.  You haven't used my name, Master," he nuzzled against the crook of her neck.  He let his composure slip just a little to make his voice sound husky.  "But I want you to.  Please, Master, just once.  I want to hear my name on your lips.  Just once."  His breath shook a little, and he pressed his front to her side, writhing his body against her to emphasize how badly he wanted to hear her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin bit her lip, eyebrows creased in the middle. eyes cracked open to try and anchor herself.  She caught sight of Archer, who was watching them, unblinking and motionless.  He gave no hint toward his feelings of what was going on, except that his pants have disappeared somewhere, and he made himself comfortable.  He was waiting for her reply, watching Lancer grinding against Rin's hip, whispering to her, flustering her.  Knowing he was watching caused her throat to constrict, and she gave a strangled moan, pulled her head back so she could turn her face to Lancer, testing his name out.  "Cu?"  She sounded uncertain, her voice small and experimental.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer groaned, grateful to hear his True Name from her.  His hand slipped over the front of her panties, the tip of his middle finger sliding along her slit.  "Again," his voice was a little deeper, a little more heated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The friction from the new contact took Rin by surprise.  She was expecting more resistance, but if that one, meek little mention of his name gave her this, then she would happily oblige him.  "Cu," she managed, earning her more friction and encouragement from Lancer.  "Fuck," she whispered, her hands on his forearm, feeling the muscles under the skin flex with the movements of his fingers.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer's breath hitched at the sound of Rin calling out to Lancer.  The sound of it was intriguing.  He wondered how it would sound of she said his name, too.  He was confident he'd get his turn.  Still, he felt his groin stir and ran his palm up and down the front of his boxers.  He sighed quietly, having that small bit of attention to himself, forcing himself to remain still and let this play out.  He'd see his opportunity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During Archer's brief moment of thought, Lancer had pulled Rin to the edge of the bed, moving to drag her panties down and away from her body.  He decided then to act, stepping toward Rin, kneeling next to her and Lancer, adding his aid to remove her last garment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin's eyes widened, suddenly very aware of her nudity.  During their play, Lancer had discarded his pants, probably while he shifted to pull her to the bed, because the man was completely naked now, having either not worn underwear, or simply gotten rid of those, too.   Both men were kneeling before her, their eyes raking over her form.  She was frozen in place, not covering herself, not shying away, because her brain was not engaged, each and every synapse dedicated to preserving this mental image.  Lancer sat motionless, expectant, waiting for something, watching Rin carefully.  Archer was waiting for the next move, to decide what he would do to react.  Her vision started to go hazy, her eyes half-lidded, and she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.  "You don't really," she sighed, "plan to keep me waiting here all day, do you?"  She was breathless, nervous, but that feeling was dwarfed by the torrent of excitement surging through her body.  Lancer leaned his head forward a tiny bit, looking at her through an inquisitive expression.  Archer made no movements, simply grunted an affirmation.  "Then, will you, please," she puffed as her breath quickened, "keep going?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer needed no further encouragement than that.  He touched her knee gently, then guided it up to bend, carefully placing her bent leg up on the mattress at Rin's side, spreading her wide for him.  His eyes went from Rin's face, straight to her exposed cunt.  His broad palms rested against her inner thighs, one hand  tracing his fingers down to her outer folds.  She kept trim, but not hairless.  Good.  He'd feel strange if she were hairless.  He teased her some more, in an effort to relax her and wind her up at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer shifted to Rin's side, allowing her to view what Lancer was doing without getting in the way.  He wasted no time resting his hand on her belly, his thumb nestled between her breasts.  He felt her every tension and relaxation here, and when her abdomen clenched, he knew she was hit with another wave of pleasure and frustration from Lancer's work.  <em>He's pretty good at that,</em> Archer admitted, watching Rin squirm, however slight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin shuddered and tensed, whimpered at something new.  Archer looked down to Lancer to find him sinking a digit slowly into her core.  Lancer cursed to himself, and from the looks of it, he was exerting considerable effort not to go too fast too soon.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Archer, come here a sec," Lancer asked.  His body moved on its own and Archer shared the space with the other man.  "Go on.  Feel how fucking tight it is there," he sounded amazed.  He moved out of the way entirely so Archer could move in.  Lancer kept one hand on Rin's bent leg, holding her still.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer looked on Rin, the lips of her cunt already swollen and ready.  He wanted to taste her.  He wanted to feel her.  He reached out and pressed a finger pad against her slit, finding her opening.  "Haaaa...!"  Rin shook when Archer's finger pierced her.  Lancer was not kidding.  Rin's cunt eagerly accepted his finger, but the passage was indeed tight.  He wiggled his finger inside of her experimentally, pressing against her walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin bit her lip and refused to cry out like that again for a simple finger wiggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer spared a glance at Lancer before leaning in and running his tongue along her slit, lingering at her apex.  Rin's strangled and muffled outcry sounded like a vicious growl, as though she were angry about being so turned on so soon into their second round of play.  Archer groaned involuntarily, a hand grasping his cock through his boxers and stroking it.  He knew what was happening, but couldn't stop himself diving in and lavishing Rin's sex, licking her at a fervent, hungry pace.  His finger inside of her kept straight, pressing a new direction with each thrust, up, down, one side, then the other.  He was vaguely aware of Rin mewling his class title, "Archer," over and over in between sharp breaths and moans.  He felt she was close, felt her constricting around his finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could finish her, Archer was being manhandled, Lancer having pulled him back and shoved him to the floor, his hand never leaving his cock.  The feral look in Lancer's eyes pierced through Archer's lust and rage at having been torn from Rin.  Before he could process and react, Lancer climbed over top of Archer, caught the man's wrists and trapped them to the floor beside his head.  He jockeyed his knees on either side of Archer's hips, locking his ankles around Archer's knees, pinning him to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin shot up, staring openly at the scene before her.  Lancer had overpowered Archer while he was distracted, had him pinned to the floor with little effort.  She watched as Lancer leaned down and nipped at Archer's throat, nibbling his jawline.  She saw Archer struggling under Lancer, in a way that led her to believe he was trying to feel more of Lancer.  Her suspicion was confirmed when Archer's boxers disappeared, leaving his last piece of clothing gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The spear-man grunted at feeling his flesh on Archer's, bucked his hips at the new sensation.  He released one of Archer's wrists, grasped at Archer's shoulder instead, shuddered and ground down into him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer groaned, a soft, barely-audible sound that he failed to conceal.  He wound his fingers through Lancer's hair and pulled him back from his throat, glared sternly before he closed in.  His teeth found Lancer's pulse point, and there he stayed, viciously sucking the skin between his teeth and running his tongue over it.  Lancer keened in response, collapsing down onto Archer, the adrenaline surge taken the strength from his limbs in a stunned moment.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching the two men ravishing one another twisted Rin's insides, her impending climax ebbing, though her senses heightening.  She was fascinated by them, watching their bodies reacting to one another, the flex of a muscle here, a shiver there, and so much grinding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was at once incredibly turned on, and hopelessly envious.  Having just been at the receiving end of these attentions, she had a sharp idea of what they were feeling.  She leaned forward to try and get a better view, her weight shifted on the mattress, causing the springs to groan in protest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer picked up on the sound before Archer, and his attention split, his eyes darting over to Rin, seeing her practically drooling over the scene they'd presented her.  His brain, dazed from Archer's assault, was slow to act.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't have to.  Archer sat up and pushed Lancer off of him, stood and stared him in the face.  His voice was raspy, hoarse from the effort of holding back.  "Lie down," he ordered, not gesturing where or how.  It honestly wouldn't matter.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin watched in awe as Lancer did as ordered, his knees bent before he sat on the bed beside her, then leaned back to rest, his feet still on the floor, knees at the edge of the bed.  She looked at Lancer, saw his expertly-cut musculature, watched his chest rise and fall with slightly elevated breath, saw his face.  His face was the picture of lust, his lips parted as he breathed, his eyes half-lidded and eyebrows knit together.  She dared to glance down toward his groin, saw how hard he'd become from Archer's assault, the head of his cock peeking out from his foreskin, slightly pulsing with each heartbeat.  The picture before her caused Rin to feel hot all over again, her nerves screaming at her to climb onto Lancer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thoughts were broken at Archer clearing his throat.  She stared dumbly up at him, every sensation alive and overwhelming her.  Archer recognized the look and her uncertainty for what to do next.  He let a half-smirk slide over his lips, then instead of telling her what she should do, guided her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin yelped in surprise when Archer's hands touched her skin, so sensitive from everything that she had to consciously keep her actions under control.  He scooted her back, then turned her to face the head of her bed, away from Archer.  He stole a moment with her, his hands moving up her body to fondle her breasts again, tweaking her nipples.  She squeaked again, her face reddening from the lewd sounds he drew from her with such little effort.  He leaned down and spoke low in her ear, "Now, I want you to move over, and put your knees on either side of Lancer's face," he made his wishes known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At his words, Rin looked immediately to Lancer, who was watching them, waiting.  His lust had calmed, but she saw the moment Archer's demand registered.  His eyes widened, and he took in a slow breath, his appetite whet with the promise of Rin riding his face.  She looked back at Archer, whose dark smile encouraged her somehow, and he inclined his head towards Lancer, indicating that he meant what he said.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer moved away from Rin, allowed her to freely decide what she wanted to do.  Lancer smiled at her, trying to appear reassuring and friendly, reaching out with his hand to invite her up.  Even with the outward appearance of invitation, Rin couldn't ignore the look of hunger in Lancer's eyes.  Before she knew what she was doing, her hand was in Lancer's, and he was guiding her, patient, but eager.  He helped her settle, her knees straddling his face, her butt resting on his upper chest, her cunt just out of his reach.  She looked down to see his smile fade, replaced by a haze of desire.  His hands came up and stroked up her back, then back down, nudging her forward, gathering her to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer pressed his tongue firmly against Rin's slit, slowly pushing it against her, the length of his tongue pressed from her opening, his nose nudging her clit.  Rin inhaled sharply, her head thrown back as the sensitivity of her nerves overwhelmed her.  Lancer's mouth felt so good, it almost hurt, her lips still swollen from before.  Rin yelped, a sharp sound that tore from her throat when Lancer adjusted his angle, dragged his tongue over her clit.  His appreciative growl rumbled in his chest, and he held her ass in his hands, kneading it, moving her back and forth in time with his movements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer's senses overloaded with the scene he witnessed, the scene he caused.  Rin's cries of pleasure bordering on pain filled him with indescribable animal lust.  He fell to his knees in front of Lancer, ran his palms broadly over Lancer's thighs and hips, watched as Lancer's cock leapt in response to his indirect touch.  One hand reached down to stroke himself, the other rubbing against Lancer's lower abdomen, his knuckles brushing Lancer's length, teasing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer jerked his hips when Archer's hands touched him, unable to see what he was doing, his face buried between Rin's legs.  His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass, his muffled groan causing his teeth to scrape against her, making her whine and grind down against him.   For a moment, Lancer couldn't breathe, Rin's grinding suffocating him.  His mind whirled, then crashed when he felt Archer mouthing at his cock, being much less than gentle.  He felt the hot, open-mouthed assault as Archer's tongue and lips trailed along his length, his teeth scraping Lancer's skin.  He writhed under Archer's assault, his groans turned to outright whimpers at the intensity.  Lancer's hand reached up and slunk around Rin, touching and rubbing her chest, covertly pushing her back just enough to let him breathe again.  He gasped and cried out, one of his balls being sucked harshly into Archer's mouth, then pulled, then released.  The action repeated and Lancer started to sweat, his forehead beading with droplets.  He looked up through his haze to see Rin, open-mouthed and nearly panting, one hand behind her to steady herself, the other reached up to touch her own tit, rolling it in her palm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With renewed resolve, Lancer did his best to ignore Archer, who made that task exceedingly difficult.  He stared up at Rin, then redoubled his efforts, sucking and nibbling on her clit, causing her pitch to rise, her body to shake.  Lancer's fingernails scratched up and down Rin's back, and in moments he felt her unravel, her thighs squeezing his ears, her hips rocking against his face.  He held her against him, prolonging her orgasm by striking his tongue against her clit in time with her thrusts.  She sobbed and shook, the mix of sensitivity, delay, and renewed attack sent her hurtling her over the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer let his head fall back to the mattress, eyes fluttered shut, his hold on Rin weakening as his attention went from her to what Archer was doing to him.  His brain in a fog, Lancer squirmed under Rin, still pinned in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin, panting and moaning softly as she started to come down from her high, leaned over and allowed herself to fall off of Lancer,  curled up on her side above his head.  Her fingers and toes all tingled with the aftereffects of her torrential orgasm, and she needed time to catch her breath.  She was peripherally aware of Lancer's helpless moans, the sound of fingernails scratching at bed sheets.  She sighed deeply and propped herself up on her shoulder to watch the men entertain themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer had teased Lancer the entire time Rin rode his face, nipping, nibbling, sucking Lancer's balls, but not his cock, instead placing his open mouth along Lancer's length, but never to his tip.  He knew the overwhelming sensation of having one's testicles sucked could be as painful as it was pleasurable, depending on the person.  He made a bet that Lancer could take rough treatment, and he was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided to reward Lancer for enduring, but just a small reprieve.  Archer pressed the blade of his tongue to the base of Lancer's cock, then dragged it up his length, over the tip.  When he reached the tip, he lingered there, massaging Lancer's frenulum, dipping his tongue just inside his foreskin.  Lancer choked at the sensation in an attempt to stifle a gasp.  Archer groaned, mainly for effect, wrapping his fingers around Lancer's shaft and pulling down to unsheathe him, revealing Lancer's pulsing cock, precum leaking from the tip.  Archer drove down, swallowing Lancer's cock whole until his nose pressed against Lancer's pubic bone.  He paused there, flexing his throat around the length, his tongue darting out to lap at Lancer's balls, gathering one up into his mouth and pulling back up, releasing Lancer with a wet slurp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood, left Lancer a frustrated mess, then sat on the mattress next to him, leaning back and lying next to him, one arm behind his head as a makeshift cushion.  He looked up towards Rin, then over towards Lancer, patient, but expectant.  After all, through this whole endeavor, he'd facilitated what was supposed to be their idea.   Rin had cum twice already.  Lancer was well on his way.  Archer decided it was time to let somebody else lead for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin, possessed of a new kind of energy, rose from the mattress and walked around Lancer, to Archer who had been waiting.  She motioned for him to stand, the sadistic glee in her eyes sending a thrill through Archer.  He had an idea of what she planned to do, glancing at Lancer, who looked like he had an idea, too.  Archer did as he was bade, standing in front of Rin, who spun him around to look at Lancer.  Rin leaned past Archer to look Lancer pointedly in the eyes.  "You keep your hands off yourself, Cu," she abbreviated with his True Name, which made the spear-man grit his teeth, but nod in compliance.  He propped himself up to a reclining position and observed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin reached around Archer, her nails dragging up his thighs to his hips, then crossed over his abdomen.  He tried to hide it, but she felt him shudder under her touch.  She rested her head against his back, able to hear his heart thundering inside of his rib cage.  She turned and stood at his side, one hand moving down to the round of his arse, the other gripping his length in her hand.  He pulsed in her grasp, his legs tensed, but he refused to buckle.  She murmured appreciation for Archer, slowly stroking him, the hand on his arse moving down between his legs to stroke his sack.  Then, he grunted, his stance widening to give Rin better access.  She spared a glance to Lancer, her catlike grin showing her canines.  She teased Archer.  "What do you think he would look like if you came all over him?" she wondered out loud, immediately sending mental images to both men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer grit his teeth again, looking first at Lancer, then at Rin, his hands clawing at the air beside him.  He rocked his hips and pushed his cock against her hold.  "We could find out," he offered, showing his enthusiasm with a few strokes in time with Rin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmm," Rin hummed, considering the idea.  She then immediately let him go, both hands raised.  "No, I don't think so.  Sit back down," she told him.  Archer started to protest, but Rin cast him a sharp look that brooked no quarter.   He gave in, reluctantly returning to sit on the bed next to Lancer.  "Good boy," she purred.  <em>Where is this coming from?</em>   Rin's brain screamed at her, a question Rin entirely ignored.  She motioned for Lancer to sit up, which he eagerly did.  She knelt to the floor between them, her hands traveling from their chests, down their abdomens, until she came to rest on her knees.  She delighted in watching their expressions darken when her hands wrapped around their shafts, but didn't move, deigning only to hold them in her hands, to experiment with how they felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She'd teased Archer moments before, but holding him like this, she compared him with Lancer.  She had little experience with real men, but judging by the size of her own toys, they had a decent size to them.  She wasn't intimidated by them, and definitely didn't worry about whether or not she could handle them.  She let her hands absently stroke them, trying to decide who she should choose first.  On the one hand, Lancer had licked her so good, she turned into a sobbing mess.  On the other, Archer had no such attentions paid to him, and Lancer had eaten her because Archer told her to mount his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned over and tested the tip of her tongue against Archer's cock head, her touch feather light, tasting him.  She heard him take a shaky breath and felt him shift to lean back, giving her more room to maneuver.  She didn't forget Lancer, her hand slowly working up and down his cock, giving him at least some attention while she tasted Archer.  She closed her lips around the tip of him, drawing circles against his flesh, eliciting another harsh breath from him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight of Rin with his cock in her mouth drove nails through Archer's nerves.  It was torturous to watch and not grab her by the hair and guide her to suck him off.  She began to bob her head, taking in a few inches of him, causing him to growl and lift his hips in response.  He <em>needed</em> more.   Her scheming tongue struck against his frenulum, making him pulse against her mouth.  He heard her giggling, a light sound, but far from innocent.  The tension in his muscles from the force of holding back made him shake with effort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer thoroughly enjoyed Rin's attention, but had his eyes on her actions teasing Archer's cock.  He groaned at the sight, watching her lips move, her tongue striking flesh, the way the muscles in her jaw and throat moved when she bobbed.  The best part was, she was stroking him in time with her blow job, letting him imagine her mouth on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wouldn't have to use his imagination for long.  Rin switched over, stroking Archer while her mouth touched his cock, her warm, wet mouth closing around him the way it had done to Archer.  He squirmed, trying to be patient, trying not to thrust up against her mouth, but her bobbing did afford him some bounce, and he used that to move in time with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it wasn't enough.  His stamina was nearing its limit, and from the looks of it, Archer was in the same predicament.  There was one more thing he wanted to do before their play time came to an end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer placed his hand to the side of Rin's face, gently urging her off of him.  She relented, and Lancer stood, pulling Rin to replace him on the bed.  Archer seemed to pick up on his intent and stood at the foot of the bed, where Lancer stood at the side, Rin on the corner between them.  He planted a warm, chaste kiss to her lips, then spoke.  "You get to pick now, Little Red.  Choose which one of us you want buried inside of you," he paused, his lips millimetres from hers, "and which one of us you want to taste."  To emphasize his words, he touched his tongue to Rin's upper lip before dipping it into her mouth, pulling her into a deceptively soft, sensuous kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he released her, Rin took only a few seconds to decide, looking back and forth between them, neither seeming bothered one way or the other how this turns out.  She turned her back to Lancer and smiled with mock shyness over her shoulder before lowering to be on all fours, looking up at Archer, her mouth open, her tongue hanging out just a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer peered down at Rin, his eyes hooded.  She made it difficult to wait, especially since he remembered how her mouth felt before.  But wait he did, letting Lancer get situated in case Rin needed to voice a problem.  He instead ran his fingers through her hair, letting her get close to him, but keeping her at bay.  He let her touch and nuzzle at him, but if she tried to swallow him down, he pulled back, making her wait, causing her to pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her expression shifted from that sour pout to the beginnings of pleasure.  Lancer, behind Rin, had begun by stroking her back and ass, running his hands over her skin, massaging her thighs.  She had been patient with that much, the contact appreciated, but it was pleasant, not pleasure.  When her expression changed, Lancer had sunken his finger into her core, gently rubbing her inner walls.  Even though she was wet from their activity, he wanted to make sure she was relaxed, too.  He ached to bury himself into her, needed her to be ready for him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The methodical touches Lancer gave Rin were making her heart race.  His digit inside of her slid easily enough, but the way he was pressing, she knew what he was doing.  He hit that delicious spot on her anterior wall, that spongy bit of nerves being rubbed and pressed making her moan lewdly, waves of pleasure lapping at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer withdrew his finger, satisfied he'd done enough to make her ready.  He positioned himself behind her, one knee on the bed beside her to steady himself.  He pressed his cock along her folds, but not pressed to her entrance.  He slicked himself in her fluids, holding her hips and nudging against her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked back at him, as though confused by his actions.  Seeing him staring at her backside while pushing his cock against her, the look of concentration on his face, told Rin he knew what he was doing.  She sighed with the friction, giving Archer a taste of it by rubbing her tongue along his length.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archer hissed, his control starting to slip.  It was one thing to have Rin's mouth on him, but when she's pushed by Lancer, the rhythm is much closer to fucking than a typical blow job.  He pulled his hips back a small bit, gave his own cock a stroke of three, pointing the head to Rin's waiting, open mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind Rin, Lancer had pulled back just enough to grab hold of himself, lining up with Rin's core.  He put slight pressure at first, making sure he was properly aligned.  She tensed a little, then pushed back with matching pressure, feeling the ridge of him push past her ring.  She keened at the sensation, adrenaline bursting through her system.  Lancer pushed forward, letting Rin's cunt take him in.  Even with their preparations, the tightness around his cock was blinding.  He stroked her back and sides, nestling in behind her until he was buried to the hilt, pausing to regain his bearings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Lancer had sheathed himself inside of her, Rin was already breathing heavy, her hot breath sending shocks through Archer's system.  He waited for her to catch her breath, which took a few seconds once Lancer stopped moving.  He smiled wickedly.  "Are you ready?"  He asked as if he didn't already know, but he wanted her to say it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up at Archer, her face dominated by lust.  "Yes," she breathed, her lips and tongue looking more inviting than ever with that simple word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good."  With that, Archer pushed his cock down so Rin could wrap her lips around it.  He groaned his appreciation, feeling her moving her head up and down.  His heart pounded at the sight of her on hands and knees in front of him.  He gathered her hair in his hand, holding it back so she didn't get any in her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer took his cue, started rocking against Rin, gently pushing her forward and pulling her back, dragging out her pleasure with this slow, even pace.  His speed stayed the same, but he began pulling more of himself out of her, lengthening the strokes, dragging his cock along the inside of her cunt.  He grunted in surprise when she rocked back against him in a much more powerful push than she had before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin's cries were muffled from Archer's cock buried in her throat.  Every time he pulled back, she was pushed back onto him by Lancer.  She wanted more.  She needed to pick up the pace.  She knew very well both men couldn't be far off from cumming, judging by their actions.  So she decided not to be passive in this anymore, and pushed back against Lancer, demanding he increase speed, force, anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his hand in Rin's hair, he had a great anchor to pull her where he wanted.  He noticed her thrusts forward had gotten more intense, faster, more powerful.  He reacted by pushing and pulling in time with Rin's motions.  His breath deepened, became heavier, the energy gathering in him ready to burst.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer, by this point, had lost all self control.  His head tilted back, his fingers digging into Rin's hips, his fervent pace, all of their activities tonight culminating into this moment.  Rin's muted wailing signaled she was close, too.  Lancer leaned down and reached a hand underneath Rin, finding her clit, rubbing that bud in time with their strokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin's back arched and curled, her body spasmed her screams drowned by Archer driving his cock into her throat, his own control completely gone.  Rin's violent orgasm ripped through all three of them, her cunt tightening around Lancer, her throat opening wider for Archer and the vibrations from her voice thrumming through his body.  He growled, then moaned, unable to keep himself from cumming.  He tried to pull back from Rin's mouth, but she followed him, knowing what was going to happen, but she wanted it.  He exploded into her mouth, his body jerking with effort, his breath coming in ragged gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck!"  Lancer rode out as much as he could, Rin's core tensing around him until he couldn't take it anymore.  He pulled out of Rin, groaning as he stroked his cock, thick streams of cum splashing onto her back and ass.  His body heaved as he came, each spasm coming with its own moan, each subsequent sound less intense than the last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three collapsed in a heap, a mess of sweat and breath, crumpling from the magnitude of the pleasure they'd experienced.  Rin was particularly exhausted, every muscle in her body used and abused.  She was aware of one of the men cleaning off her back and behind with a damp towel, and she mumbled some thanks before she curled up in her blankets to rest.  Before she drifted off, she took one last look at both of them, feeling a twinge of pride that she'd not only had them both, but had them both at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She drifted to sleep with a smug little smile gracing her features.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>